1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device with enhanced side visibility and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of a highly developed information technology era, there are growing demands for flat panel display (“FPD”) devices having various advantages such as slimness, lightweight, and low power consumption. Among FPD devices, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are being used in a wide range of applications, such as monitors of laptop computers or desktop computers, for the benefit of high resolution, excellent color display, high image quality, and the like.
An LCD device generally includes two substrates including electrodes formed on opposing surfaces of the two substrates, respectively. Liquid crystal materials are injected between the two substrates, and liquid crystal molecules are rearranged by an electric field generated by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, whereby an image is displayed based on the transmittance of light which is adjusted by the rearrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel disposed between the two substrates and injected with liquid crystals, a backlight unit disposed below the liquid crystal panel and used as a light source, and a driving unit disposed outwardly of the liquid crystal panel to drive the liquid crystal panel.
To enhance a viewing angle characteristic of an LCD device, development is being made on various types of the LCD device, such as a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode in which liquid crystals are vertically aligned, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode in which liquid crystals are aligned in various directions in a single pixel, a super-patterned vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) mode, and the like.
Among the various types of the LCD device, in an S-PVA mode LCD device, a pixel includes two sub-pixels, and the two sub-pixels are driven at different voltages.